Gasoline engines for some purposes, e.g., marine engines, employ a fuel which is a mixture of gasoline and oil. It is not preferred to separately add oil and gasoline to the fuel tank because the mixing of the two components is not properly accomplished by this procedure. Accordingly, there has been a need for a device to add oil to gasoline in accurate proportions and in a well mixed manner.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for intimately mixing oil and gasoline in accurate amounts. It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which can be used with the commercial gasoline pumps of today. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.